Sentimentos
by Any-Chan
Summary: Ares recebe uma segunda chance para se redimir com os deuses,ele terá que sentir pelo menos uma vez o sentimento que os mortais chamam de: amor. Conseguirá ele obter esse sentimento e ser readmitido pelos Deuses?[ Fic de niver para a Natii]


**1) Saint Seiya não me pertence**

**2) Fanfic de aniversário para Natii**

**3) Palavras entre # são ações**

**4) Palavras em **_itálico _**são pensamentos**

_...Sentimentos..._

A bela jovem caminhava só pelas ruas escuras de Atenas. Ofegante, sempre olhava para os lados, meio receosa até mesmo com o horário que voltava para casa. Seu nome? Bruna. O que fazia? Voltava para casa depois de uma festa entre amigos, festa onde conhecera Ares. Bruna é uma jovem com os olhos castanhos esverdeados, cabelos castanhos escuros e um corpo muito bonito, mas simples.

Estava frio, a jovem já com os pretos cabelos soltos cruza os braços e continua a caminhar na comprida e larga rua deserta.

Começa a chover vagarosamente..

- Droga! - exclama a garota, baixo

Ela puxa o pequeno casaco que usava para a cabeça e começa a acelerar seus passos. As ruas em Atenas ficavam ainda mais sombrias quando se andava de noite ,e ela não pode não saber, mas muito mais perigosas também.

-

- Vamos nessa! - diz uma grossa voz masculina que segurava em uma das mãos uma pequena faca. Suas roupas negras estavam úmidas pela chuva recente e não estava só..

- Que bela presa! - diz outro, também de roupas negras, mas mais musculoso que o primeiro e com uma cicatriz debaixo do olho esquerdo. Um sorriso irônico apareceu em seus finos lábios.

Ambos estavam em um beco escuro daquela rua.

- Vai ser essa menina! A uma hora dessas ninguém mais vai passar por essa rua - comenta o segundo, afastando os rebeldes cabelos castanhos para trás e, como o outro, colocando uma máscara da mesma cor de sua roupa.

-

Bruna parou bruscamente em meio a calçada, dois sujeitos apareceram em sua frente e ela não sabia o que fazer, suas pernas não queiram se mover, mover para bem longe dali... ai se tivesse aceitado a carona de Ares, mas tinha que ser um teimosa e se fazer de difícil, na verdade , gostada de saber até que ponto iam os homens. Ares parecia ter gostado dela, viviam trocando olhares durante a festa, mas agora, torcia para vê-lo de novo..

- Hum.. adoro donzelas desacompanhadas - sorri o primeiro, o da faca, estava frente a ela, deixando-a mais assustada

O outro, com seu braço, a pega pelo pescoço por trás e diz em seu ouvido:

- Nos obedeça e ninguém sairá ferido

A menina estava assustada, como já dito, e deixou uma lágrima rolar por sua face, fechando os olhos.

- Bruna! - gritava alguém que se aproximava cada vez mais

Ela abre os olhos e olha para frente, os bandidos a soltam e ela não acreditava.. era ele! Ares!

- Ares - ela corre para perto dele e o abraça, fazendo-o retribuir

- Olha só! Vejo que a donzela não está tão desacompanhada assim - diz o primeiro, olhando para o companheiro , imóvel

- Bruna, você está bem? -pergunta Ares - você devia ter aceito minha carona, viu? - riu ele, sem dar atenção aos dois , o que os deixaram com tamanha raiva

- Eu estou sim, obrigada, se você não tivesse chegado..

- Nem com ele aqui.. vamos concluir o que viemos fazer - disse o primeiro, apontando a faca para o casal a sua frente

Ares se coloca na frente de Bruna, abrindo os braços em uma medida desesperada de proteção.

- Então, me passa tudo de valor aí ou os dois morrem - diz o cara que tinha a faca

- Não vamos te dar nada! - Ares

- Ares! - Exclama Bruna

Os dois começam a cercar o casal...

_Quinze minutos depois.._

Uma pessoa parecia intocada, estava de pé, olhando os ouros

- Desgraçados - exclama uma dessas pessoas, se levantando lentamente e secando o sangue que teimava em escorrer ao canto da boca, enquanto olhava a pessoa que estava de pé- você está bem?

- Nessas condições, acho que seria mais sensato eu te perguntar isso - Bruna sorri

- Ah, mas não foi nada - Ele diz, já de pé

- Obrigada Ares, acho que se você não tivesse aparecido, bem, prefiro nem pensar nisso.. - Bruna

- Claro, mas vamos sair daqui, sim? - Ares

- Você está ferido! - exclama a garota

- Não se preocupe, estou de carro. Onde você mora? Devia ter aceito minha carona.. - ri Ares

- Mas você consegue dirigir...assim? - pergunta ela

- Sou capaz de muitas coisas - ele afirma - inimagináveis, até..

Bruna não entendeu aonde ele pretendia chegar com aquilo, mas aceitou o convite do rapaz.

_I_ndicando o caminho para seu apartamento, Bruna, já dentro do carro, sempre olhava a pose firme do homem a seu era lindo...

- É aqui - afirma ela, fazendo-o parar o carro e olha-la - você quer subir, para se secar.. pode pegar um resfriado

- Ah, está certo - ele sai do carro, abrindo a porta de Bruna e indo para seu apartamento

_N_o apartamento...

- Quer água? Suco? Refrigerante? - pergunta ela, chegando com uma toalha

- você - fala ele, olhando-a fixamente

- perdão, o que disse?

- Eu quero você, olha..sei que vai ser uma história estranha a que te contarei, mas a verdade é que sou o Deus da Guerra..

- Sabia que era como os outros - ela fala

- O que?

- Ficam inventando histórias para conseguiram suas presas, sei como é.

- Olha Bruna, sei que é estranho, mas não sou comum, como todos...como você diz. Eu ia ser condenado pelos deuses por tamanhas maldades que já pratiquei, principalmente com a filha de Zeus, Athena. Eles me deram uma segunda chance,na verdade, ela me deu uma segunda chance para me redimir.

- Você deve ter batido a cabeça...- Bruna

- Olha, eles disseram que se eu sentisse o mínimo amor considerável por uma pessoa eles me aceitariam, e sinceramente, se sou o Deus da Guerra, não seria muito natural de deixassem aqueles caras te assaltarem?

- Então.. - Bruna

- Bruna, na festa, caso não tenha percebido, aquelas pessoas estranhas que viviam nos rondando eram alguns Deuses, me vigiando... Acho que eles aceitaram que pelo menos uma vez senti um amor, ou uma atração por alguém , ainda mais por humanos. Sabe? Gostei do seu jeito difícil , mas meu olhar não me permitia desvia-lo de você.

- O que eu posso fazer então? Para que você seja readmitido..

- Quero que você me ame, como tenho certeza que estou fazendo. Meu coração está acelerado agora e isso nunca aconteceu, e logo com quem!

- Te amar? Mas nós mal nos conhecemos.. e...- Bruna

- Me dê uma chance e te mostro meu verdadeiro amor e valor, por favor.. - Ares, dizendo isso, se levanta, a envolve pela cintura e a beija, como jamais beijara alguém.

Envolvida, Bruna se entrega totalmente á aquele sentimento, sentia um calor descomunal naquele beijo, como se fosse aprofundar , envolvendo tudo o que sentiam um pelo outro.

Ele a pega no colo e a deita no sofá, e seu beijo vai se alastrando pelo pescoço, enquanto ambos não pensavam em mais nada.

-

- Me surpreendi! Não esperava que Ares realmente fosse se entregar de tal maneira , e logo a uma mortal - Zeus

- É verdade..o.o' - Athena

- O que faz aqui? Você é de menor.. - Zeus

- Acho que ele já provou que realmente tem capacidade de amar alguém, é melhor readmiti-lo de volta... ou se decepcionará quando isso acontecer depois, acabando ferindo a moça - Ártemis

- Mas vocês duas em... ¬¬ - Zeus - mas concordo sim Ártemis...

-

_A_res já começava a baixar a camiseta de Bruna, quando de seu corpo começa a surgir uma luz, demonstrando que seu cosmo de Deus regressara a seu corpo e agora era a hora de partir, sua tarefa estava comprida e foi readmitido pelos deuses do Olimpo.

- Não, por favor.. - ele pede, se sentando e olhando para cima - essa foi a única vez que me apaixonei, não quero ir..

- Ares.. - uma voz toma a pequena sala do apartamento - provaste ter o coração de um verdadeiro Deus, mas tem certeza que desejas ficar? Se ficas na Terra por sua própria opção perderá seu cosmo de Deus..

- Zeus, realmente sinto que não sentirei mais isso... então é isso que os humanos chamam de amor? Meu coração acelerado,...

- Os humanos não são tão simples e iguais Ares, vejo que aprendeste esta lição também - fala a voz de Athena

- Sim, e quero ficar, mesmo que para isso tenha que perder minha grandeza de Deus..- ele fala

Bruna estava imóvel, sentada ao sofá, mas nada escutava. Com quem Ares falava?

- Se assim desejas... - Zeus fala

- Tenho certeza - ele abaixa a cabeça e seu cosmo desaparece

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Bruna

- Sim, aconteceu que me neguei a toda a minha grandeza e poderes de Deus.. - Ares

- Por que fizeste isso? - Bruna

- Amor - ele sorri para ela e a beijando

" Amor é fogo que arde sem se ver, é ferida que dói e não se sente, é um contentamento descontente.." - Camões

_Todas as pessoas são capazes de amar e necessitam ser amadas, mesmo as que menos parecem que realmente vão sentir isso um dia são surpreendidas pelos próprios sentimentos que até então desconheciam.. (Any)_

_Feliz aniversário Natii n.n_

_Espero q tenha gostado!_

_Kissus!_


End file.
